


The Hidden Ones

by ladyofdecember



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Wilson and House play their little game of chasing the other around in circles like always.





	The Hidden Ones

**Author's Note:**

> After spending an embarrassingly long amount of time trying to come up with some updates to my fics or perhaps write something new, I found this fic I wrote from maybe 4-5 years ago and completely forgot about! I'm actually surprised that I wrote something like this and hey, it's pretty good. Anyway, hope you like. Now I don't have to feel bad about not posting anything!
> 
> I am actively taking fanfic commissions for basically any and all fandoms. If you'd like to commission me for a fic let me know! I'm up for anything. Tumblr handle is also ladyofdecember! Or you can check out my ko-fi page which is ladyofdecember. <3

He stood solemnly, staring at his reflection in the shiny glass of the mirror. The light above him flickered briefly before going back to its normal state.

His eyes roamed over the image before him; the short stubble that covered his long, gauntly face, the way his eyes bored holes in anything they fell upon, the tired way his shoulders seemed to slope downward.

He was so very tired of it all. Today was going to be one of those days, he could tell. And, he wasn't sure he could do it anymore.

Turning away from the mirror at last, he shut off the bathroom light and retreated to his room to get ready for the day.

…

The sounds of various hospital personnel filled his ears as he limped in through the front doors. Leaning heavily on his cane, he slowly made his way to the reception desk to collect any messages that may have been left for him. The woman behind the counter barely acknowledged his presence as she handed him a stack of various yellow pieces of paper. They almost spilled over out of his grasp but he managed to avoid dropping any thankfully. 

Muttering a quick “thanks” to the woman, he continued on his way to the elevator, thanking the Universe that Medusa wasn't anywhere in sight. The last thing he needed on a day like today was a lecture or worse, mandatory clinic hours.

Jabbing the up arrow for the elevator, he sighed to himself as he stuffed the yellow messages in his jacket pocket. It didn't take long for the lift to open for him and he gratefully limped inside, ready for solitude.

Just before the doors slid closed however, a hand reached out to block them earning a glare from the doctor. The hand belonged to the one person he did not want to be in an enclosed space with, none other than one James Wilson.

“Great,” House muttered to himself as his best friend reclined against one of the walls and the elevator doors shut.

Wilson smiled at his friend as they rode up to their floor.

The ride was silent filled with House blatantly looking anywhere but the man's face and the Oncologist trying intently to catch his gaze.

Finally, just as they were about to reach their floor, Wilson spun around to face his friend. His face displayed a look of puzzlement.

“What? No, good morning? No, jokes about Sam? What's with you?”

The doors opened and House started to make his way out of the elevator, once again leaning heavily on his cane.

“Hey!” Wilson called, following him out. “What's up with you?”

Sighing in frustration, House paused and turned back towards his friend. “Nothing. Can't I get a cup of coffee in me before having to listen to your incessant babbling and nonstop worrying? Jesus.”

With that, he began to quickly limp away down the hall to his office. Or, as quickly as he could.

Wilson narrowed his eyes at his retreating friend's back. Something was up. Something not good. But, he'd let him stew until lunch time at least, and then, he'd make sure to get it out of him.

Nodding to himself, he turned and made his way to his own office.

…

Lunch time came and went without Wilson even noticing. He'd been flooded with work suddenly, having to counsel so many of his patients and their loved ones in just a few short hours. After finishing up some much overdue paperwork, he realized it was nearing 1:30pm and he needed to check in with House. His stomach began to growl just then, reminding him that food too, was important.

He made his way around the corner and down to the man's office but found it empty. Only Taub was in the conference room next door; the other fellows were probably out doing House's bidding.

The man looked up from his paperwork when he entered, giving him a small smile in greeting.

“Any idea where House is?”

“Uh, no, not really,” Taub muttered before ducking back down into his work.

Wilson nodded and turned to leave when Taub stopped his shuffling of his paperwork and looked up again. “Oh, actually, I think he said something about going for a run. I mean, I thought he was just being as ass at first, but come to think of it, doesn't he have this lake he goes to to think or something?”

Recognition lit up in the Oncologist's eyes and he smiled sadly at the man. “Yeah, it's a park. It's got a big pond in the middle of it.”

Wilson turned to leave the conference room, intent on tracking his friend down and getting some answers.

…

“Watching the clouds?”

House sat up from his position on the picnic table he had been laying on. “I was watching people run.”

Wilson walked over to the table and took a seat on one of the benches. “I thought we'd go to lunch. I could really go for a Ruben. How about it?”

The diagnostician said nothing, instead keeping his eyes trained on the muddy ground a few feet in front of him. He swallowed nervously and unconsciously began rubbing his leg. Wilson picked up on the action and decided to change his tactic.

“So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to sit here all day, talking about who knows what until you finally go mad and snap, probably attacking me in a fit of rage with that cane of yours?”

The brunette smirked at his friend, trying to get some sort of response but there was nothing but silence in return.

House moved from his seat atop the table and began to walk over towards the pond. He let his gaze fall upon the gentle waves that were cascading across the top of the water. The wind blew gently through the park as runners and joggers alike tried to get fit a bit of exercise into their day.

Finally, he spoke up. “Just leave me alone. I need to think.”

Wilson rolled his eyes, although his friend couldn't see it and made to move to stand behind him.

The diagnostician continued to watch the water's surface before him, ignoring the man's presence.

“You've been doing so well. Why go backwards like this?”

The man slammed his cane down into the ground in anger. “Will you just leave me alone?!” He spun around to face his best friend, furious with his prying.

“House, why can't you just talk to me about things? Why do you have to keep everything bottled up?”

“This isn't about you,” he sighed, “And, why do you always have to be so concerned with what I'm doing? You have a life. You have a... girlfriend.”

“Aha! That's what this is about! It's Sam, all over again. I should have known.”

“No, it's-”

Wilson laughed and pointed at him. “Yes, yes it is!”

House glared at him and tried to think of a way out of the annoying exchange.

“What's wrong? Are you using Vic-” he trailed off at the deadpan look that he was given and decided to drop it.

A moment or two of silence passed between them when the older man glanced up at the warm brown eyes of the only man he had ever loved. He opened his mouth to spew a few words, a few phrases that would set the man at ease. Failing to find his voice, he shut it once more, earning a look of concern from the Oncologist.

What could he say? Would it even matter now, after all this time? They had too much of a past, too many things had happened between them. He had told too many lies and hurt him too many times to count. Why should he open his mouth now and try to erase so many years of turmoil? It was selfish of him, it would be selfish of him to try to get his own little slice of happiness after all that had happened.

His mind; always working, always trying to solve the puzzles around him, it never helped to try to solve the ones inside of him. He would rather not think about them, those puzzles in his mind. His very being was one of an enigma. The internal struggle of his mind versus his heart, it was one he knew quite well. How long had it been since he first found himself thrown into this battle of his own wits?

Inside of him, it was House vs. House, a battle he did not think he could win. Glancing up at the worried and now dewy eyes of his friend, he decided for the thousandth time, that his secret was one that must always remain that, secret. 

It would be wrong of him to spoil his friend's day with the news, nay his life. It was selfish is what it was.

House licked his lips and tried a smile. “I'm fine. I was just worried about an issue with a patient.” He played for friendly and laid back and hoped the expression on his face wasn't giving away his mind's true thoughts.

Wilson seemed to hesitate for a while, letting his eyes rake over the man's face. He let out an exasperated sigh, wanting to believe his friend for once but knowing he couldn't. He let his expression mold into one of relief despite his true feelings inside.

“Good. I was just... worried.”

The graying man nodded, “Thanks. How about that Ruben?”

The two made their way to the parking lot, each worrying about the other one's hidden motives and intentions. House tried not to let the fact that he once again lost his internal battle with himself get to him. He didn't like feeling like such a failure all of the time. 

Wilson tried to ignore the pain that bloomed in his heart at the realization that things between them would never truly be honest or real. They would probably always be this way, lying to one another and hiding their true feelings. It was a surreal and truly sad moment but he held his head high and tried not to think too much about it.

Maybe one day they'd be able to talk about all of the things they kept bottled up. Maybe one day, they'd stop hiding.


End file.
